A Promise To Be Kept
by CrueFan21
Summary: One year after the events of his last adventure, Nate has settled into the life of a married man, and will soon be a father. When he makes an offhand comment about treasure hunting, Elena reminds him of the promise he made to her.


A Promise To Be Kept

* * *

Late one evening, Nate sat at his desk reading a book about Sir. Francis Drake. He had read it many times, and knew it like the back of his hand. Nevertheless, he always enjoyed reading it. Flipping through the pages, he almost didn't notice a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Elena standing over him. "Reading about your famous ancestor?" she asked.

Nate smiled. "Yeah, I got this book when I was fifteen. It was a birthday present from Sully. It's one of my favorite books.

"I see. No wonder you read it so much."

Elena placed a hand on her bulging stomach. "I just felt the baby kick," she said, excitedly. Elena was seven months pregnant, and every time she felt the baby kick she got excited. She couldn't wait to be a mother.

"Really? Let me feel," Nate said, placing his hand on his wife's stomach. He smiled when he felt the baby kick against his hand.

"That is so cool," he said, smiling.

Nate stood up, and walked Elena over to the couch where they sat down together.

"Have you thought any more of about what you want to name him?" she asked.

"I'm still set on Nathan J.R."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, Nate? Nathan J.R.?"

"What? I think it's a great name. He'll be named after one of the greatest treasure hunters of all time, haha.

But his comment did not generate a positive response from Elena. Instead she looked at him sternly; clearly not amused.

"What? Something wrong?"

"You know what it is," Elena said.

"What, being named after me? I don't think my name is that bad."

"No. I'm talking about the treasure hunting, Nate. You know what you promised."

It had been over a year since Nate's last adventure, and shortly after, Elena made him promise to leave the life of treasure hunting behind, and start a family with her. Though it was a tough to agree too, Nate did so, an pretty soon, he found himself settled into the life of a married man. It was weird at first; having to get a real job working at a gun store in town. His knowledge of various firearms made him a valuable asset to the store, but he didn't enjoy it much. It was dead end job; he always knew what to expect.

When he was out on adventures, he thrived on the unpredictability of it all. Sure, it was dangerous, he had been on countless quests to know that. But it was something he had been doing for so long, and to all of a sudden go cold turkey was pretty tough on him. He loved Elena, and he eagerly awaited the arrivial of their son. Nonetheless, that urge popped up in him from time to time. Sully didn't think he would last this long, thinking that it was only a matter of time before Nate had some mission set up to retrieve some artifact or something else valuable. He talked to Sully about it—feeling the need to confide in someone. Bt as much as strong as the urge was, he knew that a promise was a promise, and he intended on keeping it.

"Elena, I'm not going on any crazy adventures," Nate said. "I've put all that behind me."

"Have you, Nate?" Elena asked, skeptically.

"What do you mean?"

"I see the way you get when you read those history books. I hear the conversations you have with Sully. Like what you said the other day: "Sully, could you imagine finding the Holy Lance? Do you know how much that would be worth?"

"I was just making conversation, Elena! It's nothing to get upset over!" Nate said. "I just think it'd be cool to find something like that."

Elena leaned in, and kissed him on the lips. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course. I love you too," Nate said, taking one of her hands in his.

"And you know how happy it makes me to have you here with me, and not out in some foreign country getting shot at or running from some demonic creature, right?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I am too," he said.

"I'm serious, Nate. No more adventures, no more searching for lost cities, artifacts, etc. You promised that you would leave that life behind.

"Elena, I promise you, my treasure hunting days are long behind me. I'm going to be a father soon, and that's made me the happiest I've ever been. I'm not going to let anything take me away from that. No matter how strong the urge is. I made a promise, and I intend on keeping it.

Elena smiled. Nate rarely showed the soft side to him, but when he did, it was adorable. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was serious.

She gave him another kiss, this one lasting longer than the last one. "Thank you, Nate. That means so much to me."

"You're welcome, Elena. You mean everything to me. What do you say we go out to dinner? We haven't done that in a while.

"Alright, but I get to pick the place," she said, standing up, and walking towards the stairs.

"Fine by me. Just don't pick a Mexican restaurant. I hate Mexican food," he said.

Elena laughed. "Don't worry, I won't. I'm just going to go get changed, and then we'll go.

"Sounds good to me," Nate said.

After she left, Nate went back to his desk, and opened the drawer. He pulled out his old notebook; one that he hadn't actually used in over a year. Flipping through the pages, he was struck with memories of all the adventures he had; all the near-death experiences he had, all the men he had killed. There were a lot good sides to treasure hunting, no doubt about it. But at the end of the day, it couldn't offer anything like the family he had now.

* * *

 **As most of you probably know, Nate's peaceful life won't last forever. Uncharted 4 is just around the corner, and he'll be forced back into the world of treasure hunting. Of course we don't know if Nate and Elena have kid yet, but since the game takes place three years after Uncharted 3, it's a possibility.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
